


No Prank Day

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: The X's
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e06a To Err is Truman, Gen, Half Drabble, crappily made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: But Truman needs to pull pranks!





	No Prank Day

Pranks are Truman’s livelihood. He’s an overconfident kid when it comes to his ideas and schemes, and pranks are how he plays. When the deal is made to refrain from pulling any all day, the words don’t quite digest once he hears the words ‘amusement park’.

Throughout the day, his conscience is spotty. He attempts to isolate himself, but every itching moment has his fingers twitching toward a slingshot and his mind overflowing like a volcano. Just_ one little prank_… is that so bad?


End file.
